


The Hunt

by barsonaddict



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Easter Egg Hunt, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 17:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10644534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barsonaddict/pseuds/barsonaddict
Summary: Barba has a way to distract Noah during a meeting in his office.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this last year after Easter and kind of forgot about it, so I'm posting it now. Hence the casual appearance of Mike Dodds, before he TRANSFERRED TO JTTF
> 
> It's short. 
> 
> Also, everything I write is Barson because why not, but this is pretty general. It could totally fit with canon, no undertones but friendship.

Gathered in the ADA's office for a pre-trial meeting, Carisi and Dodds were going through witness statements while Amanda and Barba discussed the defense counsel's probable strategy. 

All of a sudden there was a loud banging on the office door- Rafael went to stand up but was pushed back into his seat by Rollins, who was reaching for her gun. Before he could say anything the door opened, and a tiny streak shot across the room yelling, "Bawba! Bawba!"

Olivia follows her son into the office, taking in the sight in front of her: her son climbing into the ADA's lap, her senior detective about to unholster her weapon, and junior detective and sergeant ready to take cover under a table. 

"Everything alright in here?" She asked, slightly concerned and confused. 

Amanda lets out a breathy laugh, saying, "Yes, Lieutenant. Just a little jumpy I guess."

Barba smirks. "Speak for yourself, I knew who it was. Noah always announces himself like that, don't you amigo?" He addresses the little boy who is trying to climb his body. 

"Noah, be gentle," Olivia reminds her son. 

"He's okay, Liv," Rafael says, then leans in to whisper in Noah's ear. "The Easter bunny was here and he hid some eggs but I can't find them. Can you help me?"

Noah nods his head so fast he almost falls off the lawyer's lap. Steadying the boy, Barba places him on the floor, and goes over to the cabinet behind his desk- retrieving a brightly coloured basket and holding it out to Noah. 

The three year old needs no further prompting, and after saying, "Tanks Bawba!", starts searching high and low (mostly low) for the eggs. 

Liv gives Rafael a smile. "You didn't have to go to all this trouble, he's happy with a colouring book most of the time."

"I know," he replies, watching fondly as Noah scampers around the conference table. "But it's fun, and I get to eat the leftovers."


End file.
